<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House Edge by Drasna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703507">House Edge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasna/pseuds/Drasna'>Drasna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Round And Round We Rendezvous [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gambling, Mild Language, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasna/pseuds/Drasna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're on a Girls Trip to Vegas and meet a certain hunter at the buffet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Round And Round We Rendezvous [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first reader insert try. I'm thinking this is sometime around Season 7. Maybe the annual pilgrimage to Vegas when Becky whammies Sam. The majority of events that unfold will probably be right before Dean gets the text from Sam to meet up with him. Thunder From Down Under probably wasn't at Vegas yet - who knows - artistic license and all that. Also, I don't have an extensive knowledge of gambling, so most of what you'll read is from what I've Googled. If something is terribly wrong, feel free to let me know. But, I tried to stay in the vague zone.</p><p>Only thinking it will be maybe two, three parts at the most. No idea if I'll go smutty or not as I'm wrapping up the first half now. Might just stay in fluff and flirt territory. Dipping my writing toe in something new. Would love thoughts on the attempt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your head pounded and sloshed from the one too many Malibu Bay Breezes you’d ingested during the “Thunder From Down Under” show that ended minutes ago. Three of the nine others in your group were still hooting and hollering at the oil slicked row of hyper muscled, surreal Australian blokes on stage. In addition to the baby oil, the men were bathing in the estrogen overload and accolades washing over them. Wads of cash, stuffed into the glittery floss substituting as underwear, stuck to aforementioned oil slicked skin.</p><p>It had been fun, there was no doubt. But the lights and the music and the rabid female reactions were hitting you all at once. Kasey pulled you by the elbow and screamed in your ear. “Wanna get a photo with Faux Fabio?” She pointed to the long-haired blond Adonis with a shoulder span the width of a football field.</p><p>You frowned. “How much is that going to run me?”</p><p>“Shannon!” Kasey called across the table, still too close to your delicate ear drums. “How much to rub up to one of ‘em?” You were glad you weren’t sharing a room with Kasey. She’d be hurling in the toilet for most of the night after the number of Tequila shots she’d downed. So far. And the night was relatively early. Especially for Vegas.</p><p>“Thirty bucks, I think.” Shannon shrugged, paying more attention to her phone.</p><p>You shook your head. Your single status and mid-level office job already had you on a strict budget for this girls’ getaway weekend. “I’m good. Besides, the more up close I get, the more disappointed I think I’ll be.” Shannon nodded with a smirk in agreement, still staring at her screen.</p><p>Kasey huffed. “Well, Linda, Stacey and Mira are already in line. I’m going to see if I can cut!” She dashed off without another word.</p><p>Women skirted and pushed past your standing frame. You tried to become one with the table in front of you. Anything to avoid being pulled into the stampede or thrown to the ground, and mercilessly stomped on by stilettos and sneakers.</p><p>Even Shannon looked a bit miffed at the onslaught as you stared at her in a half-cry for help. “My God.” She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Where did Cathy and that bunch disappear to?” You yelled over.</p><p>“Who knows?”</p><p>You sighed. “What was next on the itinerary?”</p><p>“I think any plans are out the window. Every woman for herself.” Shannon tapped on her phone. “My little one’s running a fever. I’m going to get back to the hotel room so I can check in at home.”</p><p>You nodded. The only thing waiting for you at home was your tabby, Tyrion. Your Grandma-type neighbor down the hall, Gladys, had offered to cat sit. So there was no one, human or feline, actually waiting for you back in your one-bedroom apartment in Albuquerque.</p><p>Holding your breath, you pushed yourself into the crowd, moving against the current towards the exit instead of the line for photos. The quadruple threat of your old college pals was screaming in line about which stripper had the tightest ass.</p><p>It wasn’t that you didn’t want to have a good time or ogle good looking men. Far from it. But gambling was more your scene anyway. You had a pretty good teacher with your last boyfriend when it came to Blackjack. You breathed a sigh of relief when you shimmied out of the entertainment venue and stepped foot onto the busy carpet of the Excaliber’s casino floor. Your phone read 9:10 pm. There was still plenty of time to lose your shirt.</p><p>You’d popped a few aspirin and downed a whole bottle of water in the sitting area of the women’s bathroom, hoping to fend off a killer hangover in the morning. A quick reapplication of lipstick and you were ready to scope out a good table.</p><p>After about an hour, you’d split, hit, and stood with the best of them at one table. There’d been one experienced player, Ron, that looked like he’d planted roots in the seat next to you. He got to talking, as the old timers usually did, and you’d learned he was born and raised in Reno. You had a nice little chat with Ron and Stevie, the female dealer, and fended off a few men who sat on the other side and hit on you more than the cards they were dealt.</p><p>“That is not a bad takeaway, there.” Ron nodded when you decided to cash out.</p><p>“Thanks. Pleasure, Ron. You take care.”</p><p>“You too, pretty lady. Remember what I said about Roulette. You should try it once.”</p><p>The betting chips clinked in your plastic souvenir cup. “I might.”</p><p>He tipped you a two-finger salute. You wandered, your stomach empty. The buffet to end all buffets calling your name.</p><p>“Fuck it.” After turning most of your chips into cash at the counter, leaving one $50 chip in your jean pocket, you headed for the International food amalgamation that guaranteed intense heartburn and bloating in the morning.</p><p>Fluorescent lights and sneeze shields presented you with choices beyond comprehension. You grabbed a large plate and planned your method of attack. One of your pink manicured nails tapped on the bottom of the china. “Ease into it.” You decided to go with the Mediterranean spread first. Before you knew it, there were helpings of General Tso’s chicken, pizza, potstickers, mashed potatoes and French fries, along with some bratwurst and sauerkraut. The grumbling from your tummy may have been a warning when you sat down at the table for two, alone, on the cafeteria style floor. The waitress gave you a tired smile when she dropped off your iced tea.</p><p>You shoveled some sauce drenched chicken into your mouth and took in the scene. People floating around, getting up for seconds or thirds, talking about how much money they lost or won, what shows they should try to see while they were in Vegas. You chewed and stared at the formidable back of a man at the table directly ahead of you. <em> He’d give Faux Fabio a run for his money. </em> He had fluffy, long brown hair. His animated storytelling hands got your attention. You heard a deep chuckle and slurp from his table sharer, out of your view because of the mountain man. “Alright,” the man stated, “Going to give the Poker Room another go. Coming?”</p><p>“Nah.” The very deep voice replied. “I’ve still gotta hit the dessert line.” </p><p>You watched the man rise from his seat, floored by how tall he was. And, when he turned, you saw how very cute he was. You’d have paid thirty bucks to snap a picture with this man. He gave you a sweet little smile when he walked past. You couldn’t help but look over your shoulder and take in the rest of him as he left. Smacking your lips and shaking your head, you turned back to your plate to resume the dent made in the food. Your eyes darted up to look at the man left alone at the table. You were pretty sure your mouth gaped open at the sight of him, staring at you. He wiped at his face with a napkin.</p><p><em> Oh my. </em>If the man that left appeared sweet and cute with just a smile, this one was a boatload of sexy and trouble with that smirk. You could tell by the way he took his time inventorying you with care, chewing slow the whole time. One side of his lip curled up in another grin variation. He nodded at you in greeting from across both tables. You smiled back and then pretended to stare at your food. He tossed the napkin on his plate and stood up. You peeked up and noted he was layered in a couple shirts and broken in jeans, like his partner. Not quite as tall; but, still very tall in your estimation. You wondered what he’d look like in a g-string and bathed in baby oil.</p><p>And, oh boy. He was walking straight over to your table. Yep, he was very tall, by the way you had to tilt your head backwards when he strolled up. He smacked his lips, disrupting the beaming smile before he spoke. “That was my little brother you were checking out. Want me to give you his number?”</p><p>You had to lean back in your seat a bit more. “Um. No, that’s okay.” Geez, he was pretty. <em> Holy Facial Symmetry Batman! </em> </p><p>He nodded, then smiled again. “Want to give me your number?”</p><p>You had to chuckle at the bravado. “Does that work for you a lot?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Works enough.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt it.” You decided to play along. “How long are you in Vegas?”</p><p>His brows rose up. “Just tonight.”</p><p>You tisked. “Not enough of a time commitment for what I’d want to do.”</p><p>He chuckled this time. “Is that so?”</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>He pointed to your plate. “Can I get you anything? I’m heading back up.”</p><p>“I think this should tide me over for a while. But, thanks.”</p><p>His jaw clenched. “Can I join you when I get back?”</p><p><em> What the hell. </em> “Sure.” You smiled.</p><p>*</p><p>“Man, you almost kept up with me.” Dean sighed and rubbed his tummy after his third dessert plate.</p><p>“Hardly.” You were only working on your second serving of what might be considered actual food. A half hour had passed, you sitting with this veritable stranger. Talking about nothing of much importance, but having a grand time flirting, enjoying his rough and rugged demeanor and the boyish charm. One of your palms hit the tabletop. “I’m tapping out.”</p><p>“Not much for sweets?” He leaned in and studied you. Stunning green eyes twinkled with mischief. He batted the kind of lashes you could only get with a thick coating of mascara. “Or are you already sweet enough?”</p><p>“Is this like an Ocean’s Eleven thing?”</p><p>His smile dropped, waiting for you to elaborate. “Come again?”</p><p>“Am I like some unwitting part of a huge con job going down in the money room right now?”</p><p>He chuckled. “I’m not following, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Why are you sitting here with me?”</p><p>“Are you kidding?” He leaned way back in his chair, teetering on the back two legs. An arm swept out from his side in your direction. “Have you seen yourself?”</p><p>You pursed your lips. “Please.”</p><p>He raised a hand. “I’m not going to try and convince you. But I may take advantage. Commandeer more of your time, since you think you don’t deserve mine.”</p><p>“So you are a con man.”</p><p>He shook his head. That smile could only belong to the most skilled grifter. “If I was a good con man, I’d have more than a hundred dollars to my name after half a day in this ‘It’s a Small World’ casino.”</p><p>“It is a bit Disneyfied, isn’t it?”</p><p>A shrug. “Well, it’s cleaner than the ones near the motel Sam and I are staying at, so that’s a plus.”</p><p>The plate of food in front of you looked less and less appetizing as the seconds passed. Pushing it away, you really wanted to dig into the dessert that was Dean. But you’d only had two one-night stands in your life. Neither one was spectacular and left you full of regret that you’d had them to begin with. But this man. Oh, you had a feeling this man would love you and leave you with a million other regrets and create an addiction you’d never be able to fulfill again. What was that saying? Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. This man was surging all kinds of wants in your head. If you got a taste, you knew you were done for.</p><p>His voice rumbled like a storm cloud and pulled you out of your thoughts. “What’s up for the rest of your night?”</p><p>You grinned, wanting to tease out this time with him for as long as possible. Skirt on the edge of a pond of possibilities and drown in those sometimes sea green colored eyes. “I told you there’s not enough time if you’re leaving tonight.”</p><p>“Pretty good at completing a task quickly and efficiently.” He licked his lips. “I mean, taking my time, yeah, that’s always ideal. But, if we’re pressed for time, sweetheart, I won’t disappoint.” His brow twitched up.</p><p>You sighed, sounding a little too loud and desperate for your liking. “Does a guarantee come with that claim?”</p><p>“How much of a gambler are you?” He deflected the question with another.</p><p>“I enjoy it.”</p><p>“I might be worth taking a chance on, then.”</p><p>“Hm. I met a nice old man while playing black jack tonight. He talked about odds and luck and the house edge and why he loves cards, black jack especially. It works his brain and he can play for hours and not lose his shirt.”</p><p>Dean smiled. “So, what kind of hand am I? Soft or hard?”</p><p>You grinned at the innuendo, trying to keep your train of thought on its track.  You leaned across the table. He mirrored your action, meeting you halfway. His hands clasped together on the surface, forearms firm and locked. The closest stare you’d shared. </p><p>Both thumbs lifted up in his grip and he nodded a fraction with his chin. “Well, what’s the verdict?” You could smell apples, cinnamon, and vanilla on his breath; courtesy of his indulgence in pie ala mode and his slightly parted mouth. He came into full focus now. Freckles dotting the tops of his cheeks and sprinkled across his nose. Lips that were perfect, puffy and pronounced. Sharp edges and soft curves. He watched you inventory him as he did the same, eyes scanning, crinkles emerging around them when he smiled and you thought he found something he especially liked about your visage. The gamblers and diners dropped away from your periphery. The piped in music and frantic sounds locked away in a vacuum, muffled and mumbling like the adults in those Peanuts cartoons you loved to watch when you were little.  </p><p>“Neither. You are in no way a safe bet. You’ve got a major house edge.” Your answer came out lower than intended. The slight mix of surprise and disappointment on his face at the answer made you clear your throat. You continued. “So, why gamble in the first place? Cause there’s always the slightest chance you’ll get lucky and hit it big. Flip a coin and see where it’ll land.”</p><p>The smile returned and he shot stick-straight in his seat. “I’ve got plenty of coins.” He began to rifle through a jacket pocket. “Two out of three?” You held back a giggle at his eagerness.</p><p>“I’ve got one right here.” You dug the chip out of your jean pocket. The plastic disc twirled between your fingers. “Wanna see where it lands?”</p><p>His eyes widened. “Big spender. What’re we betting?”</p><p>It was your turn to lean back. “Depends. How lucky do you feel?”</p><p>He chuckled. “Stakes? And, then I’ll let you know.”</p><p>You swallowed. “Well, Ron, the old man, was explaining that Roulette has the best House Edge for the casino. Over five percent in their favor that a player loses. Think you can be my lucky charm and push those odds in <em> my </em> favor?”</p><p>He nodded. “What we talkin’? Street or split bet?”</p><p>The man knew his games. You smiled. “Straight up.”</p><p>His head tilted back. “Whoa. That’s a helluva lot of luck.” A finger pointed back and forth between the both of you. “I help you hit the jackpot and…”</p><p>You grinned. “<em> You </em> hit the jackpot. Call the shots for the rest of the night. We go wherever. Do whatever.”</p><p>His lips curled into an “O” as he tried to hold back his own grin. He nodded in thought. “If you lose?”</p><p>You shrugged. “Buy me a drink at the nearest bar, share some more stories, then we shake hands and say it was nice meeting the other.”</p><p>He raised his hands. “Well, I will take those odds. Let’s go find us a wheel.” His tall frame bolted out of his seat, beaming a smile at you.</p><p>Your heart sped up. There was no way he was winning this bet. But he seemed up for spending a little more time with you regardless. And that said something. You reached into your purse to drop a tip on the table but he’d already beat you to it.</p><p>“Lead the way, sweetheart.”</p><p>You nodded and wandered from the restaurant to the massive casino floor. He towered next to your side, the elbow of his jacket brushing against the sheer material covering your biceps. He smelled amazing. When you stopped in the middle of the floor to get your bearings and looked up to ask what direction you both should head, you found him gazing at your cleavage in the strappy surplice top. The look on his face shot straight to your core.</p><p>His eyebrows shot up at the realization he’d been caught ogling. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>A flush of warmth flooded your face. “We’re using your luck here. You pick the table.”</p><p>“Lot of pressure.” He mumbled.</p><p>“Lot at stake.” You countered.</p><p>“Alright.” He nodded to the right. You followed him, weaving through the crowd, now having the chance to notice his bowlegs and how very wide his shoulder span was. He was wearing entirely too many layers to your liking. But, you got to bathe in the wake of his scent and imagine how very pert that ass was under that denim. He halted without warning and you put the brakes on your stride, inches before careening into his back. His fingers pointed three tables over. “That one.” He looked over his right shoulder and grinned, finding your body and face quite close. “Step right up.”</p><p>You took the lead again and inhaled and exhaled deep, taking the one empty seat at the Roulette table. The wheel was currently in motion, the ball spinning, holding the breath of every gambler with a stake on the result. You heard the clicking of the ball along the slots as the rotation slowed, deciding on its destination.</p><p>Dean slid his standing frame along your right. He was warm, solid. He tipped down to whisper in your ear. “Sure you wanna go for a straight bet? Making me think you don’t even want a little fun time with me. We could lower the stakes. I’d be more than happy to let you call the shots for the rest of the night.” The offer dripped out of his voice with a deep intensity, low and tempting.</p><p>You would not meet his eyes again, already picturing the sexy smirk on his face. He would distract you, make you cave. “Nope.” You responded. “All in. Go big or go home.” You pulled out the chip from your pocket as the winning number was called. A mixture of whoops and grumbles emerged from the dealer’s announcement. Chips were swept over and around the table.</p><p>He sighed and rose up, waiting for the table to be cleared and for the dealer to tell everyone to place their bets. “Okay. What number?”</p><p>Your mind reeled with the possibilities. “When’s your birthday?” You asked.</p><p>“Seriously?” He chuckled.</p><p>“Yep.” Your eyes wandered over the red and black numbers on the green felt board. The all clear was called and chips scattered in place with both hurried and tentative fingers of various betters.</p><p>“January 24th.”</p><p>“So, we could go with 1 or 24. Red or black?”</p><p>Your body startled with the pressure of his hand at the small of your back. “Black.”</p><p>“24 it is then.” You gulped and placed the chip with care over the number. It rested there alone, a single play amid a multitude of others.</p><p>His fingers tapped against your skin in anticipation. “Well, it was fun while it lasted.” He joked. “Maybe as a parting gift you’ll give me your number.”</p><p>You smiled, focusing on the slight swirl of his fingers now, imagining what they could do to other parts of your body.</p><p>“No more bets.” The dealer called and waved a hand over the table. The wheel spun in one direction. The ball clicked and whirled in its lane in the other.</p><p>You thought about what Blackjack Ron had said earlier. Roulette, straight bet odds were 35 to 1. You could view that bet as a drowning man’s last ditch effort to keep their head above the water’s surface. Hold out for that raft to save them, give them a second chance to get things right. Or, you could view it as something as simple as hope. Hope that great things sometimes happen when you take a risk. <em> You should try it once. </em> That’s what Ron had said. </p><p>You closed your eyes as the wheel slowed and the ball eased in its race for the finish line. You replayed that little mantra, the pep talk you’d give yourself every once in a while in your bathroom mirror. <em> Failure is always a possibility when you try. But so is success. </em></p><p>The dealer announced the winning number. </p><p>Dean’s fingers froze. “Holy fucking shit!” He bellowed.</p><p>Your eyes jolted open. The dealer placed a tiny marker on “24 Black.” Your mouth dropped open and watched the chips stack up in front of you.</p><p>“Holy fucking shit!” Dean repeated. “How much is that?”</p><p>You blinked, then repeated the calculation out loud you had figured out when you threw out the dare. “One thousand, seven hundred, and fifty dollars.”</p><p>“Wow!” You looked up and assessed his face. He was floored and amazed, like a kid that was just told he had free reign in a toy store. “That’s… that’s some luck.”</p><p>“All you.” You grinned.</p><p>The compliment took him aback. There was the slightest hint of blush on those cheeks.</p><p>You motioned to the winnings. “Okay, grab some and let’s cash out. Half of this is yours.”</p><p>Even more amazement. “That wasn’t part of the deal.”</p><p>“I’m feeling generous.” You packed the chips into your purse. He stuffed some into his pockets. When you rose up, a jolt of adrenaline pushed you into a new territory of action. One filled with bravado and courage. You took your time and slithered close to his standing frame. Let parts of your body sweep along his. His brows rose higher than you’d seen so far that night. “Looks like you’re calling the shots now, Dean. We go wherever. Do whatever.”</p><p>A delicious lick of his lips followed your statement. His eyes dazzled with thoughts. “Let’s get out of here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun and flirty times. I recently watched an SPN convention with Jensen and Jared. I know Jensen is a Texas man, and damn, I just love Dean in a cowboy hat. So, this is what my mind came up with.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d walked with him along the strip for what felt like forever. He’d gotten you a cup of frozen yogurt for part of the adventure. The warm air and pulse of Vegas fed your lingering alcohol buzz. Dean was just as intoxicating. He talked in cryptic paragraphs about him and his brother’s nomadic lifestyle. You laughed at his dirty jokes, both basking in the artificial glow surrounding you and the high of winning. But you, most importantly, let go of the decision making. </p>
<p>A turn off the busy, fluorescent lit thoroughfare landed you in a much more adult amusement area of the city. And, you had an inkling, heading in the direction of Dean’s motel. You’d finished the last bit of your treat and tossed the empty cup and spoon into a nearby trash can when he stopped to read the flashing sign of a venue. </p>
<p>His rapt stare forced you to look up and see what he was focusing on. The amber neon depicted the figure of a voluptuous female with flowing hair, one leg wrapped around a bright white pole. You read the name of the establishment out loud. “Sapphire Gentlemen’s Club?”</p>
<p>He turned to you and grinned. “Been in one of these before?”</p>
<p>You felt your brow scrunch together. “Well, no.”</p>
<p>He walked over to the glass door covered in dark film. “Well, let’s go, then.”</p>
<p>“Really? This is what you want to do?”</p>
<p>“At this moment? Yes.” He opened the door and ushered you in. “My lady.”</p>
<p>You chuckled and shook your head. “Are you trying to test my comfort level or something?” The question breezed by his frame as you passed.</p>
<p>“Something like that.” He smiled.</p>
<p>You really didn’t know what to expect when you walked in. A bouncer looking dude waved you in after a quick survey. Dean’s hand was on your back again, as it had been off and on throughout the evening, leading you towards the dim section of tables and booths. It was packed with, from what you could see, a majority of male patrons with the occasional token female. The tables wrapped around a few circular stages with catwalks emerging from blue velvet curtains. A dozen or so topless females danced for the pleasure of their audiences. The bass of the music rumbled through your skin.</p>
<p>“Here.” Dean leaned in, pushing you to a free high top right by one of the stages. Enough light spilled onto the area that you spotted the kid in a toy store look on his face again when he took his seat.</p>
<p>You sat across, tearing your gaze from him to the ladies wrapped around poles, bronzed and oiled similar to the male counterparts you’d been hooting at earlier that evening.</p>
<p>“Thought you could see how the other half lives, after that Australian review.” Dean brought up the exact same thought, only he shivered in distaste. A wave of his hand requested the attention of one of the waitresses who thankfully, for you, wore a bit more than the dancers.</p>
<p>“Hello, lovelies. I’m Cherie. What can I get you?” She purred over to Dean and gave you a sweet smile, dropping napkins in front of your spots. Her bare glittery shoulders and cocoa skin made you crave chocolate for a second.</p>
<p>Dean’s lips quirked up in a smile. You realized he’d been giving your reaction more attention than the female with big onyx eyes and raven, wavy hair.  “I’ll have a bourbon. Top Shelf. Neat. What are you having, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>You shrugged, continuing the little game you’d started since he won the bet.</p>
<p>He nodded. “Same for this pretty little lady.” The waitress nodded, about to walk off, when Dean asked, “Oh, what’s it cost for a private show in the back?”</p>
<p>The waitress raised a pencil lined eyebrow. “Depends on who you want the show with.”</p>
<p>“Are you available?” Dean grinned.</p>
<p>She giggled. “I might be.”</p>
<p>“Well, if you are, let me know what it’d be for the both of us?”</p>
<p>“Will do, sweetie.” Cherie bounced off with a pronounced sway of her ample hips.</p>
<p>Your mouth popped open. “What?”</p>
<p>“Whatever I want.” He reminded you with a lick of his lips. He leaned his forearms on the table. “You ever, ah…”</p>
<p>An awkward giggle erupted from your throat. “No.”</p>
<p>He shrugged and smiled. “Thought about it?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>That made Dean’s grin grow wider. “Well, it’s only a dance. You technically aren’t supposed to touch the ladies. Sometimes, though, you get lucky. And, the way my luck is going tonight… got to give it a shot.” His fingers brushed over the top of your hand. “Get something etched in my memory for repeat viewings later.”</p>
<p>The touch of his fingers, light and gentle, ticklish and thrilling, hit an itch you couldn’t quite scratch. You emitted something between a laugh and a sigh. “You’re going to blow all your winnings tonight on booze and boobs.”</p>
<p>“Worth it. I’m getting to spend it with a beautiful partner in crime.”</p>
<p>You sat with him and watched the show. A country tune blasted through the sound system. The ladies all sashayed back to the curtains, flinging them back with a dramatic flair. They disappeared only to be replaced by cowboy hat and boot wearing dancers. Daisy dukes rode so high up that half of their ass cheeks bulged out. Holsters, hung loose from their waists, held fake pistols that, when pulled out for use, were done so with the most phallic inducing reminders. And all had the perkiest, perfect breasts you’d ever seen.</p>
<p>His fingers tangled into yours about midway through the performance. “Thank God I’m a country boy.” He tipped his head about to the twang. “So, Albuquerque, huh?”</p>
<p>You attempted to track the conversation and not the feel of his warm skin tingling yours. The pads of his fingers were rough and worn, gritty but not harsh. You imagined what kind of work he did to get them that way. “Yeah. Moved there after college. Got a job at a big research company. Glorified office assistant, so just the mundane business stuff that helps keep everyone employed on the books, bills paid.”</p>
<p>“Research?” His smile softened, listening to you.</p>
<p>“Sustainable energy, nuclear weapons.”</p>
<p>His bottom lip jutted out as he nodded. “Like it?”</p>
<p>“More days than not.” Your eyes widened as one of the dancers provocatively licked the barrel of her toy gun. You couldn’t help but laugh in embarrassment. “Geez, I’ve never done that with a firearm.”</p>
<p>Dean chuckled. “What have you done with a firearm?”</p>
<p>“I’ve got a license to carry. My dad taught me how to shoot when I was around thirteen. He was a big time game hunter. Back in Colorado.” You didn’t bother to go into what happened to your parents. You wanted to keep the tone of the night light and fun.</p>
<p>“What do you carry?” Genuine interest spread over his face now.</p>
<p>“Walther PPQ. But I left it back home.” You smiled, realizing he was not put off and probably carried as well. “Are you packing?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m packing,” He grinned, “but my gun’s back at the motel. Not a good idea to mix Vegas nightlife and bullets, I’ve learned.” That sounded like a perfect lead-in for a story. But he only added. “M1911.”</p>
<p>You nodded then asked, “Country boy, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yep, Kansas.”</p>
<p>“We could have hit Stoney’s then.”</p>
<p>“You would have tried to get me to dance.” He nodded to the stage. “More fun to watch.”</p>
<p>Cherie returned, interrupting the flow of conversation with two tumblers of bourbon. After placing the glasses on the table and eyeing the way Dean gripped your hand, she leaned in close to his ear and whispered. You struggled to make it out, giving up when it proved pointless. His lids lifted a fraction. “Well, that sounds positively delightful, Cherie.” He added with a sexy swagger. “Think you can get yourself one of those cowgirl outfits?”</p>
<p>She nodded. “See what I can do. Jimmy’ll come by for you two in about a half hour then.” Another nearby table called her away.</p>
<p>Dean grabbed his glass and raised it for a toast. “To Vegas.”</p>
<p>You shook your head and clinked your glass with his, mumbling. “To Vegas.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The sparkling beaded fringe curtaining the doorway was a nice touch. You pushed through the strands and took in where you’d be with Dean for the next twenty minutes, along with Cherie, who was on her way. It was enough privacy for an intimate dance. Safe enough, you imagined, that if one of the women had to call for an assist from a handsy client, someone could be there in a flash without impediment. Burly Jimmy, about a foot taller than Dean, seemed to be the bouncer/bodyguard for the ladies and waited outside in the hallway.</p>
<p>“Really playing up the Sapphire theme, huh?” You asked Dean for his thoughts on the decor. There were two blue velvet, plush armchairs in opposite corners of the tiny eight by eight space. Two of the walls were floor to ceiling glass and a tinted overhead light washed everything in shades of midnight blue.</p>
<p>“Fancy.” He teased. “One of the deluxe rooms.”</p>
<p>The two bourbons you had milked at the table for the last half hour had sizzled your senses with a warm euphoria. Almost like you were watching yourself in some sort of out of body experience. Had it really only been a few hours since you’d seen your girlfriends? You glanced at your watch and confirmed in the spin of your head it was a little after midnight. Your brain and body were wired and alert due to the proximity of this man pushing all your buttons tonight. It was raw, racy, a revelation in facets of sexiness you’d never had the honor of being in the presence of. Until tonight.</p>
<p>He’d teased with playful touches; flirted with that outlaw mouth; melted you with heated stares; worn you down with roguish charm; and hinted at some heavy shit  that made you wonder how broken he might be under all that attractive armor. The alcohol had let his guard down a few times.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Dean snapped his fingers and brought you back. “You still with me, beautiful? I think we need to cut you off.”</p>
<p>You clicked your tongue and shot him with your finger gun. “Might be right, partner.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “Yeah. Think so.” He rubbed his hands together and spotted a touchscreen in the wall. “Huh, even get to pick the music. Real fancy.” He pointed to one of the chairs. “Get comfy.” He tapped some buttons. You slid into the cushion, trying not to imagine the amount of bodily fluids embedded in the fabric. It did smell nice and clean, almost antiseptic, so that settled one of your racing thoughts. Your stare lingered over at Dean, a pensive look on his face as he decided on the tracks. It had to be illegal for someone to be that handsome without even trying. “Damn, it’s hot in here.” He pulled off his jacket and one layer of flannel, draping them over the back of the empty chair. His simple black t-shirt strained over his shoulders, biceps, chest. The alcohol had to be part of the reason he looked so perfect. No way, you kept thinking, no one’s that perfect.</p>
<p>The beads parted and Cherie strolled into the room. She had certainly done what she could to honor Dean’s request. She wore the same white vinyl hot pants and matching color stripper pumps that comprised her waitress attire. But she’d gone full on country bumpkin with a plaid flannel tied in a knot under her push up bra, and a cowboy hat.</p>
<p>“Did you pick your tunes, Cowboy?” She flirted at Dean.</p>
<p>“Yep.” The wide, cheesy grin spread over his face.</p>
<p>“Have a seat, time’s a wastin’.” She was working the southern accent, too. Dean hopped onto the other seat cushion and wiggled his ass into position. He also wiggled his eyebrows like a cartoon villain at you. You giggled. </p>
<p>Cherie tapped the screen. You were unsurprised by the country music that filled the room at a respectable volume. “Jimmy explain all the rules?” She asked and began to gyrate her hips to the song.</p>
<p>You nodded and replied, your eyes bouncing from Cherie to Dean, “You get to touch us, we don’t touch you. Stay in our seats. If we aren’t sure if we can, ask first.”</p>
<p>Cherie twirled and stopped to smile down at you. “I bet you were top of your class, hun.”</p>
<p>Your cheeks heated up at the flirting. This woman was obviously younger than you by at least a decade and was calling you hun. Dean’s jaw clenched at your reaction.</p>
<p>“So, what brings the two of you to Vegas?” Cherie turned around, giving you a full face of her curvy hips and tiny waist. The white pants almost glowed in the light and you could hear the slight squeak of material. Her moves were smooth, fluid, second nature.</p>
<p>Dean was getting a full face of the cleavage peeking out of her shirt as she bent down to give him a nice view. “Romantic getaway for my girl, here.” His eyes drifted over to you, past Cherie’s elbow, with a smirk.</p>
<p>Oh, this is how we’re playing it now, you thought. You had to admit the idea of you being his girl was absolute heaven.</p>
<p>“Aw, how sweet. How long you two been together?” She rose up, her hands gripping the back of her neck, elbows jutting out like wings. She twirled to look at you. She backed into Dean’s lap and began to circle and skirt her ass along his thighs. Cherie blocked his beautiful face with pink flannel. The only Dean reaction visible were his fingers latching onto the armrests like a vice.</p>
<p>You stifled a giggle. “Five years.” You threw out the first number you could think of.</p>
<p>“A lot of man to be working with for five years.” She smiled.</p>
<p>You couldn’t argue with that.</p>
<p>“Alright if I put my hands on him, darlin’?”</p>
<p>You heard Dean moan. How could you deny him? And, how fun that she was asking you for permission and not bothering with his approval. “Of course.” You swallowed at the intimate turn things were taking.</p>
<p>She lifted up, turned again. Her hands landed on Dean’s knees. “Let’s let your pretty lady see how much you’re enjoying this.” She cooed and spun him in the - surprise - rotating chair. You got an eyeful at this angle of that chiseled face and the wide eyes from his own surprise at the movement. He glanced over at you, turning serious in a second. It was like someone had turned the temperature on to sauna level in the room. </p>
<p>Cherie’s actions focused Dean’s attention back to her. Her fingers and long nails drifted and scraped along the surface of his hands, forearms, biceps. Her palms came to rest on his shoulders. She climbed on top with grace, wedging her knees into the cushion by his hips, clamping his bowlegs shut with the force of her muscular calves. Her heels poked out from the chair like weapons. That ass settled on his knees. Her cleavage inched closer to his face as he settled and reclined into the headrest. </p>
<p>“How does he feel?” You realized you had asked the question out loud.</p>
<p>Dean turned to you, languid and lush, blissed out and smiling in a lustful stupor.</p>
<p>“Warm. Strong. All sorts of good.” She smiled at you. “Lucky lady.”</p>
<p>If only, you thought.</p>
<p>Dean licked his lips at you, delved his gaze into Cherie’s cleavage, then met the dancer’s stare. “If you think I feel good, you should give my girl a test drive.” He unclenched his grip on the armrest for a few seconds, maybe trying to get some circulation back in his fingers. “In fact, I’d love it if you’d tell me how good my baby feels.”</p>
<p>Holy shit. Your panties dampened at his confession.</p>
<p>Cherie grinned. “Well, that’s up to your baby. Woman always gets the final say.”</p>
<p>“Ain’t that the truth.” Dean chuckled. “I’ve gotta run everything by her, or else I’d get spanked. Can I tell you a secret, Cherie?” Dean husked out the question. Cherie nodded in interest, grinding on him now. Dean cocked a brow at the action. “Sometimes I get in trouble on purpose, just so she can spank me.”</p>
<p>You couldn’t help but giggle at that; the thrill and imagery of Dean naked, leaned over your lap with a bright red ass after some serious punishment from your hand.</p>
<p>“Sounds like you’re a handful.” Cherie snuggled down deeper, and dry humped him. “Feel like a nice handful, too.” She was humming along to the country tune. Just another day at the office for Cherie.</p>
<p>It felt all sorts of wrong and right at the same time, watching this lap dance. This teasing, edging. Who the hell has the House Edge in this scenario?</p>
<p>Dean’s hands clenched tighter around the velvet. “Don’t wanna come in my pants, Sweet Cherie. Isn’t that one of the rules?” He panted.</p>
<p>She laughed. “Oh, I’d break a couple for you two.” She slowed the torture and peeled off him with a groan that almost matched Dean’s. “We going for that test drive, baby?” Her hungry eyes scanned your seated frame.</p>
<p>“Um…” You began. Dean’s breathing regulated and he circled the seat back to face you. He grinned at you, peeking over the curve of Cherie’s hips, ready for the show.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. Any place you don’t want me touching, just streetlight. Only if you want to indulge your man.” She raised a brow. “But you might like it, too.”</p>
<p>“Oh, God, I hope so.” Dean mumbled.</p>
<p>Cherie did the same with your chair as she had with Dean’s. You tilted, looking at yourself beyond Dean in the mirror. How very deer in the headlights you appeared. Cherie was a veritable tigress, running the entire show.</p>
<p>She leaned down, inches from your face. Her fingers wiggled and she cupped your jaw. “I won’t bite.” Her sweet breath laced with peppermint washed over you. “So warm. Don’t be nervous.” Her soft voice lulled you into a safe space. “Your big strong man over there wouldn’t let anything happen to you. Would you, Cowboy?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely, fucking not.” Dean’s voice shot straight to your core again. You caught him licking his lips. He nodded, entranced at the vision of Cherie guiding her hand down the slope of your neck, then cupping the curve of one breast. Your breath hitched as she squeezed and her long nails dipped into the cleavage. “How’s she feel?” Another lick.</p>
<p>“Hm, so soft.” An eyebrow arched when she skirted over your covered nipple. “And excited. Still green, sweetie?” You nodded. Cherie tipped off the cowboy hat, sliding it over the crown of your head.</p>
<p>Dean rumbled out a low moan. You thought you heard him curse under his breath and whisper something close to “Ride ‘em, cowgirl.”</p>
<p>The arousal created by this beautiful woman was dizzying and the heat from Dean’s stare was making it hard to breathe. Sweat broke out on your forehead. Your stomach churned. “Oh.” Something else was threatening to escape as a sour bile hit the base of your throat. “Oh, no.” You mumbled. “Red, red. I need to get to a bathroom.”</p>
<p>Cherie hopped off and grabbed you by the wrist. “Jimmy! Need a trash can, stat.”</p>
<p>Dean jumped up from his seat. You spotted alarm on his face and got a quick glimpse of a decent bulge in his jeans before you groaned again at the somersaults your insides were doing. A hand clamped over your mouth as you forced down the gag and swallowed. It wasn’t going to be long before the entire floor would be covered with a Vegas buffet.</p>
<p>The saving grace that was Jimmy parted the curtains and slid a small desk trash can over in your general direction. Dean fell to his knees and held it in front of you. Cherie tossed off the cowboy hat you were wearing and held your hair back.</p>
<p>A deep inhale of the artificial lemon smell covering the trash can liner was what finally had you retching.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>You emerged from the women’s bathroom fifteen minutes later after the whole fiasco had commenced. Cherie had been nice enough to bring you a disposable toothbrush and some toothpaste from backstage. You’d cleaned yourself up as best you could. But you were exhausted, humiliated, and planned to call yourself a cab. You were certain Dean had called it a night, leaving your sorry ass to figure things out.</p>
<p>How surprised, then, your face must have looked to see him leaning against the wall, Cherie’s cowboy hat twirling in his hands. He was back in his flannel and jacket, staring out onto the stage. The hint of movement by your slow trudges catching his attention, he turned and gave you a soft smile. “Hey there. How’re you doing?”</p>
<p>You shrugged. “I’m so sorry.” Your scratchy voice skipped over the apology.</p>
<p>He walked over to you. “I pushed my luck… and yours… a bit too far. I’m sorry.” He grinned and placed the hat on your head. “Cherie said you could have it. A parting gift for the both of us.”</p>
<p>A smile broke out on your face.</p>
<p>“You look really cute, Cowgirl.”</p>
<p>“You stayed?” You questioned.</p>
<p>Dean’s face contorted in confusion. “Not like I was going to just skip out on you over some upchuck. Trust me, beautiful, I’ve seen way worse.” He flicked the hat so it rose up an inch higher on your head. “So, calling us a cab or walking you back to your hotel so you can sleep this off? You are going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.”</p>
<p>Your tummy seesawed at the thought of a lot of walking right then. “Cab.”</p>
<p>He nodded and headed for the exit. “Let’s go flag one down.”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>Dean stopped, wavering in his stride and waited.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to say goodnight yet.”</p>
<p>He smiled, then sighed. “Well, I got a text about an hour ago that little brother is going off on a granola munching hike in the desert by himself.” He scratched the back of his head. “So, if you want to hang out in my seedy motel room for a couple hours, it’s free.”</p>
<p>You grinned, queasy but happy.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>He’d found a country station on the motel’s radio alarm clock when you’d arrived earlier and forced you to down a bottle of water and pop a couple aspirin. The both of you were now on your third round of War. The conversation had gotten deeper as the battle continued. But there were still the light, fun and flirty moments that made spending this time with him feel even more special. </p>
<p>You sat cross legged on the blanket Dean had pulled out of his duffel to spare your ass from sitting on the dingy motel room carpet. He sat across from you, back against the foot of his bed, leaning an elbow on one propped up knee, the other leg splayed out on the blanket. You didn’t think his bowlegs could manage a cross legged position and grinned to yourself at the thought.</p>
<p>It was 2:00 am. He showed no signs of fading, but you were struggling. Dean kept glancing at his phone but never faltered to toss down his cards in time with yours.</p>
<p>“Hopefully he’s okay.” You offered. The tinge of pain crept in. You knew you had to say goodbye and call it a night. It was obvious he was worried. His brother had not returned his texts and was still roaming around, somewhere. “I should go. It’s getting really late and you look ready to form a search party.” You tossed your hand of playing cards onto the blanket and attempted a slow rise to your feet. You placed a hand on the cowboy hat to keep it from falling off your head. At least, for now, your stomach had settled. The pounding in your head had lessened.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised your gal pals haven’t been ringing you non-stop.” Dean’s head tilted up and stared.</p>
<p>“I’m the last thing they’re thinking of tonight.” You hadn’t given them much thought either since the first time you’d looked at Dean hours ago. God, it felt like a lifetime ago at this point.</p>
<p> “You should stay a little longer and at least see who wins. We’re all tied up.”</p>
<p>“We’ll just have to call it a draw.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He hopped up much quicker than you.</p>
<p>“Where’d I put my bag?” Your eyes found it on the little table by the kitchenette as soon as you’d asked the question. You hobbled over, letting the blood flow into your legs proper again.</p>
<p>As you rummaged through the contents, you heard the volume of the radio go up.</p>
<p>You turned and saw Dean sitting on the edge of the bed, tapping his thighs.</p>
<p>You giggled. “You like this song?”</p>
<p>“Ah, it’s pop-country. But ladies like it, right?”</p>
<p>You shrugged and dropped into the chair beside the table. “Where I’m from, ladies get weak in the knees for Luke.”</p>
<p>Dean grinned that grin you’d seen countless times that night and wished you could see for every night after. He stood up and swaggered over with purpose, in only that black t-shirt, jeans and sock clad feet. He mouthed the words to the song on his approach. Your eyes were locked on those luscious lips and how well he knew the lyrics.</p>
<p>
  <em> Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud *** </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Gonna watch you make me fall in love </em>
</p>
<p>Dean pulled the hat off your head and slid it in the perfect sweet spot on his head. The slight tilt was sexy as hell.</p>
<p>
  <em> Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Shake it for the catfish swimmin' down deep in the creek </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Aw, country girl, shake it for me </em>
</p>
<p>He teased and smiled, sticking his fingers into the belt loops of his jeans and swirling his hips. You giggled at his awkward and heartfelt attempt at this show and the blush creeping over the apples of his cheeks.</p>
<p>You rose up and joined him, wanting to relieve him from the embarrassment. And, hell, you finally wanted to dance with him. You sidled up into his space, slotted one leg between his bow legs and circled your hips in time to his. That rhythm being something he easily adjusted to and was happy to continue. You looked up into those green eyes, wrapped your hands around his neck and felt his warm, safe hands glide up and down your back. The lyrics came to you easily and you lip synced along with him. It was corny, cheesy, unexpected, and sexy as hell. </p>
<p>
  <em> Pony-tail and a pretty smile </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Rope me in from a country mile </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> So come on over here and get in my arms </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Spin me around this big ole barn </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Tangle me up like grandma's yarn </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yeah, yeah, yeah </em>
</p>
<p>The brim of his cowboy hat bopped your nose during a particularly forceful pretend belting of words by Dean. “Sorry.” He spoke aloud and chuckled.</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” You whispered, out of breath from everything he was doing to you. “I’m so glad I took a chance on you, Dean.” </p>
<p>That one statement pulled you both out of the playful and flirty exploration of each other and the boundaries you’d tested. His focus on your face turned serious. And, even though the uptempo song stomped on in the background, his motions halted. His eyes drank you in, every inch of your face. His fingers danced along your jaw, curled around your neck, angling you up to him. To finally kiss you through the rest of Luke Bryan’s crooning.</p>
<p>
  <em> Now dance, like a dandelion </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> In the wind on the hill underneath the pines </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yeah, move like the river flows </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> All I wanna do is get to holdin' you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And get to knowin' you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And get to showin' you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And get to lovin' you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 'Fore the night is through </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Baby, you know what to do </em>
</p>
<p>You’d died and gone to heaven; were positive of that fact. No man had ever had lips so soft, a mouth so determined, and knew exactly what to do with the precise amount of pressure and tongue.</p>
<p>As Bryan faded out, you heard the chirping of a phone. Dean broke the kiss and leaned his forehead into yours. You felt the brim of his hat on the top of your head. “Sweetheart…” The moan was a mixture of want and something else.</p>
<p>You sighed and knew. “Your brother.” You motioned over to the bed where his phone was. “You should go.”</p>
<p>He leaned down and kissed you again, placed the cowboy hat back on your head and sprinted to the phone. You did the same, found the contact of a Vegas cab company you’d put in at the start of your trip and dialed. You spoke to the weary dispatcher and repeated the name of the motel, watching Dean reply back to the text as he sat on the bed and slipped into his shoes.</p>
<p>“Not too far. Should only be about five minutes.” You nodded. “You can go. I’ll wait outside.”</p>
<p>He rubbed his thighs. “No way. You’ll wait in here with me.”</p>
<p>“Dean, I…”</p>
<p>He cut you off. “You surprised the hell out of me tonight, beautiful. You were up for everything I threw at ya.” He smiled. A genuine, heart tugging smile.</p>
<p>“The night could have taken a much different turn if I could have held my liquor better.”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “But it was still one helluva night. And, I’m glad you took the chance on me, too.” He offered his phone. “Put your number in.” You smiled and did as asked, then handed it back. He shot you a text. “There. Now, you have mine.” He pulled a business card out of his wallet. “And, here. Don’t ask questions, but if for some reason that phone stops working... call this number and say you need to get in touch with Dean Winchester.”</p>
<p>You read the card. “FBI Director, Mike Kayser?”</p>
<p>Dean raised both eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Okay.” You slipped the card and phone in your purse. Headlights flooded through the motel curtains. “Well, that’s my ride, I think.”</p>
<p>Dean stood up and opened the door, walking out into the early morning with you. The yellow cab idled in the parking lot. He waved at the driver, then turned you in his arms and stared at you hard. “You send me a text when you get into your room.”</p>
<p>You chuckled. “You’ll be roaming the desert like Jim Morrison by then.”</p>
<p>“Please.” That soft smile again.</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>He grabbed your face with two warm palms, angled you in just the right way so he  could dip down and kiss you under your cowboy hat, soft and slow. He whispered in your ear. “I wish I could be your safe bet.”</p>
<p>You gave him one more peck, then walked to the cab. When you opened the back door, you turned and called out. “What would be the fun in that? Flip a coin and see where it lands every once in a while, right?”</p>
<p>He gave you a two finger salute and smiled that Dean Winchester grin. As the driver nodded at your destination and turned out of the lot, you watched him, standing, waiting for you to disappear from view. You held onto that grin. Closed your eyes. Committed it to memory. And hoped you’d see it again.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>***Luke Bryan - Country Girl (Shake It For Me)</p>
<p>I'm not much of a country music girl, so I Googled popular country tunes in 2011 (around the time I think this would have taken place). I have a friend who loves Luke Bryan so when I saw his name pop up, I gave it a listen. Again, fun and flirty, and I think Dean would be such a cutie pie singing along to this wearing a cowboy hat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>